The present invention relates to the storage of cremation urns and more particularly concerns security mechanisms for preventing the unauthorized removal of the urns from their storage location.
The ashes of deceased individuals are generally kept in cremation urns, which are themselves stored in a columbarium. Columbaria usually have a plurality of niches each adapted to receive one or two cremation urns, and each niche has an access opening in the front closed by a shutter panel. A columbarium can be installed indoors or outdoors. Due to the solemn nature of these installations, it is desirable that the columbarium and its components be of a subdued design. Usually, the walls of a columbarium are made of granite or marble and the shutter panels are formed in flat slabs of the same materials.
Vandalism of columbaria and theft of cremation urns are problems often encountered in the field, causing distress to the families of the deceased. A measure used to prevent theft of the cremation urns is to lock the urns themselves inside the columbarium niches. It is known in the art to use screws or glue for this purpose, but the result can be unsightly and ineffective. There is therefore a need for a hidden and efficient locking mechanism for locking a cremation urn inside a columbarium chamber or to any other structure in which it is stored or displayed.
Additionally, a further security feature used in the field is to prevent the shutter panels of the columbarium niche from being opened without authorization. Unsightly locks installed on the columbarium niches are however to be avoided. The same problem is encountered in the field of mausaleum chambers used to store caskets, which may be built along a design similar to columbarium niches. It is known in the art to lock the shutter panels with tamper-resistant hardware, but again, these measures are not always effective and can be aesthetically displeasing. There is therefore a need for a discreet yet effective locking mechanism for the shutter panels of a funeral chamber.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a storage system for funeral remains that prevents the theft of the same.
It is a more particular object of the invention to provide a discreet locking mechanism for locking a cremation urn inside a columbarium chamber or to another appropriate wall surface.
It is another object of the invention to provide a hidden lock on a shutter system of a funeral chamber.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a locking mechanism for locking a cremation urn to a wall surface, the cremation urn itself having a top wall, a bottom wall and at least one sidewall.
The locking mechanism includes a male locking member which is rigidly securable to the wall surface, and a female receiving member in one of the top wall, bottom wall and sidewall of the cremation urn. The female receiving member is securely interlockable with the male locking member. The locking mechanism also includes fastening means for securing the male locking member to the wall surface.
In addition, in accordance with a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a shutter system for a funeral chamber, such as a columbarium niche or a mausaleum chamber. The funeral chamber has a rim outlining a substantially rectangular front opening, this rim including two pairs of opposite sides.
The shutter system includes a shutter panel for covering the front opening. The panel has a front face, a back face and two pairs of opposite edges. Mounting means are provided for mounting the shutter panel to the funeral chamber, and include both a frame connected to the back face of the shutter panel, and a hooking member connected to this frame. The hooking member projects away from the back face of the shutter panel and is proximate to one of the edges of the shutter panel. The hooking member also extends in a plane generally perpendicular to the back face and generally parallel to one of the edges of the shutter panel.
The shutter system also includes a resilient member affixable to one of the sides of the rim and protruding outwardly from the same once affixed. The resilient member is engageable with the hooking member of the frame.
A key shaped to disengage the hooking member from the resilient member is finally provided.
The present invention and its advantages will be better understood upon reading the following non-restrictive description of embodiments thereof with reference to the accompanying drawings.